Acrid
| elemental damage = 35.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 200 | conclave = 40 | polarities = None | introduced = Update 8.0 | notes = }} The Acrid is a Grineer weapon unlockable through Bio Lab Research in the dojo. It is a toxic weapon system that delivers toxin-filled flechettes, rather similar to the rounds from the Boltor. Unlike the Boltor rounds, the Acrid's rounds are not susceptible to gravity. This weapon can be sold for Characteristics Advantages: *Deals damage. **50% bonus damage to Flesh and 25% bonus damage to Ferrite Armor, making this weapon very effective against Grineer without any elemental mods. **Has 100% Toxin proc chance on each hit. **Toxin proc chance remains, regardless of the damage types it actually deals. *Fast reloading speed. *High rate of fire. *Volatile Runners do not explode upon death. *Perfect accuracy. *Good status chance. *Decent ammo efficiency due to the damage over time effect. *No recoil. Disadvantages: *Needles have a travel time. **Delay can make it difficult to hit moving targets at a distance. * Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *May take time to completely kill enemies, if relying on DoT. * DoT is only affected by base '''damage (adding elemental damage will not increase it) *Toxin damage deals less damage to Robotics, Machinery and Fossilized. *Low critical chance. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *A tiny Grineer emblem is visible on both sides of the weapon's reciever. *As of a recent update, the Acrid is no longer silent. It appears to be actually quite loud in game terms. This can still be countered by using the Suppress mod. *The Acrid leaves a stackable damage-over-time (DoT) effect due to its proc, which ticks 9 times over 9 seconds. Each tick deals Toxin damage. *Enemies disintegrate when killed, similar to Saryn's Miasma. This effect is unique to the Acrid and is not shared with other weapons like the Torid or the Embolist. *Does not damage explosive barrels, except the ones in the Void and Orokin Derelict. *As of Update 10.3, the toxin mixture in the barrel is affected by the Acrid's energy color, and the tiny explosion effect on needle impact. Note that the explosion effect is purely cosmetic. *As of Update 11.3, the effect's DoT scales with Acrid's base damage, not including elemental mods. To clarify further, '''only Hornet Strike and Magnum Force directly affect the DoT. Damage per tick is 50% of this base damage (a rank 10 Hornet Strike will yield a base damage of 112, with the DoT dealing 56 Toxin damage per tick). *Considering its accuracy and effectiveness, sloting a Pistol Ammo Mutation won't be necessary unless you're playing long sessions of Survival or Defense. *Oddly, despite its incredibly high base accuracy the Acrid's accuracy value is heavily degraded by Magnum Force well beyond what the mod's penalty would suggest, making the weapon highly inaccurate as a result. *'To clarify on how the weapon proc works:' the weapon will proc toxin on every single shot, unless another elemental status procs. So if you mod the weapon to deal only corrosive damage using an electricity mod, the weapon will proc toxin on every shot unless the corrosive procs. The proc chance listed on the weapon is actually for any other elemental damage that is created by the weapon. Tips *Semi-automatic firing can be countered by simply adding an alternative way of firing on 'scroll up' or 'scroll down' through the key binding customization. Trivia *Before Update 10, Saryn + Mire + Torid + Acrid would give you the only loadout consisting solely of toxin. *As of Update 11.4 the Acrid is physically the largest handgun in Warframe. *One definition for Acrid is "sharp and harsh or unpleasantly pungent in taste or odor", likely owing to the gun's toxin-based damage. *As of Update 9.5, the Acrid uses a different reload animation than other pistols. It consists of disconnecting the barrel for a short period of time and reattaching it to the gun. *The writing near the barrel says "Obey" in Grineer language. Bugs Media 2013-11-21_00004 - Copy.jpg|Acrid default stats post Update 11 & Damage 2.0 Acrid3.png AcridColoured.png acrid sidearm on leg.png|Acrid as sidearm carried on the leg 640px-Warframe_acrid_arsenal.png Warframe 2013-11-01 23-56-27-81.png acriddarthmufin.png Warframe Acrid 2.0 Warframe Damage 2.0 ACRID Base Build Warframe Acrid Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 14.10.2.1 de:Acrid Category:Single Sidearm Category:Research Category:Toxin Damage Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Grineer